<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bed rest by Capitanahunter33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064927">Bed rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33'>Capitanahunter33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rip Hunter pregnant [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Minor Iris West, Minor Leonard Snart, female rip hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bed rest and problems</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rip Hunter/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rip Hunter pregnant [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bed rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sixth month of pregnancy came and with it the complications. Mick and Lisa tried to do their best to help her when they noticed that Rip couldn't move as fast as before or carry as much weight as before, but it was of little use when she passed out in the middle of entering the safe house after returning from shopping.</p><p>Mick had been quick to call Barry and Snow and Flash had been there in seconds taking her to Star Labs in less than a minute. Snow and Ramón had already been ready when they arrived while Lisa and Mick were driving and they arrived in twenty minutes.</p><p>Turns out, she had passed out from the overexertion she was doing.</p><p>As soon as she knew it, Caitlin had ordered her to stay in bed for at least a few days until her body rested and she could return to normal but with less effortful movements. Luckily or unfortunately, Sara now called she once a day to register, although only once in a while she could stay for a Skype chat for less than a minute. And with Mick and Lisa starting to hang out with Caitlin and Cisco more as well as planning a heist with other rogues she didn't know about, she was getting very bored.</p><p>Once again, Barry was her savior.</p><p>He would show up every afternoon at five o'clock, minute before or after, and stay with her chatting, watching series or whatever until nine when she went to patrol or until she had some Flash “business”.</p><p>-"Rip"-Barry greeted him, on the ninth day at five and a minute to which she invited him to enter her room with her sitting against the head of the bed with the laptop on her legs and pajamas, at the door.-"How are you today?"-</p><p>Hunter shrugged with a snort. -"Boring."- Was her sincere but simple response to what it was Barry's turn to snort as he approached her with a white bag of the Big Belly Burger sitting on the bed to her left.</p><p>-"Good to know that you're doing well." -Was Allen's response to which she rolled her eyes.</p><p>-"Did you bring food?"-</p><p>-"Who do you take me for? Of course I do." -Barry exclaimed with false offense, opening the bag while Rip left the laptop on the nightstand next to she, starting to look inside the bag.</p><p>-"My hero."-mocked the pregnant woman smiling as she took out a double hamburger with fries from the bag.-"You know me well."-she said before unwrapping the hamburger.</p><p>-"And I know that you also do me."-Barry answered sincerely looking at her with a special sparkle in his eyes without Rip noticing him for starting to eat the hamburger, letting out a sigh with pleasure at how rich it was. -"Is it delicious? "-Barry scoffed at which Hunter gave him a bad look that soon turned into a slight laugh.</p><p>-"Oh, shut up, Flash."-she replied making Barry laugh as he took out his own hamburger, unwrapping it and starting to eat it.</p><p>_____</p><p>-"I don't believe it! And I don't want to hear it!"-</p><p>Barry shouted embarrassed with laughter to which Rip gave a slight and short laugh.</p><p>-"But Barry, I swear, Len had magic hands, oh, his hands ... "-</p><p>-"Stop it, I beg you!"-</p><p>His words only made Rip laugh more, they had finished eating an hour ago and Barry had thrown what was left in the trash, the blush that covered the sprinter's cheeks was adorable as they talked about their respective partners talking about her skills. Leonard in bed.</p><p>-"It's fine, it's fine."- She conceded trying to calm him down, not without amusement clearly reflected on her face.-"I'll stop talking about my late boyfriend and his incredible skills in bed."- She commented finishing by saying that.</p><p>-"And how about Iris?"- Rip asked interested, changing the subject from her Len to Barry's wife.</p><p>Barry's embarrassed expression changed to a sad, tired thing that his sighs confirmed which made Rip worry.</p><p>-"What's wrong?"she whispered low, moving her hands until she took Barry's right in her, matching their two glances.</p><p>Barry looked at their joined hands before looking back into her eyes and confessed, "We're not okay, Iris and I ... we're taking a while."</p><p>-"Oh, Barry, I'm so sorry."-</p><p>-"It's okay, just ... it's okay." -He sighed without saying anything. Rip pulled him until he was half lying with his head resting on her breasts.- "Okay."-</p><p>-"Everything will be solved, whatever it is, you'll see."-she assure him without being entirely sure.</p><p>-"Yeah…" -Allen sighed.</p><p>If Mick and Lisa found them in the same position sleeping when they came back at half past nine, they didn't comment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>